And They CameStraight Down A SuigetsuOC OneSho
by VeeandreaHart
Summary: Team Taka falls from the sky! Mwahahaha! When the people to whom they fall on bring them into their home, what will happen? Thirsty gingers, that's what happens. That doesn't make any sense? Then Read it and pretty please review. Rated T for bad language and suggestive behavior. I think...I don't know...


**Okay, fourth and hopefully last for today. God, I wish Criminal Minds would come one like right now, but alas, I have the misfortune to know that it is not on, and won't be on until tomorrow at ten, my time. So, I'm writing right now.**

**Did you know that Root Beer Milkshakes are delicious?**

**This is yet another Suigetsu/OC fanfiction.**

**Summary: ****Team Taka falls from the sky! Mwahahaha! When the people to whom they fall on bring them into their home, what will happen?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Criminal Minds, sadly. So I was watching random episodes of Naruto, right? And Deidara was in it, and I was all "Aaahhh! Deidara! I love you with a burning passion! You are my life, my love, my everything!"**

**Then he died. So I left my peanut butter sandwich and my Good & Plenty's and sat in the emo corner. From there I proceeded to text my friend and yodel with her. She and I are very good text-yodelers, by the way.**

**Note: **_**I got the idea for the title from when my friend Ericka and I went on the Bizarro at Six Flags New England, and it was her first time on it, so she wasn't expecting it to go like automatically down. So then she kept talking about how it went…straight down. (By the way, she's also the one that I yodeled with…)**_

I was sitting on my kitchen counter, sharpening my kitchen knives, humming softly, when I heard a ruckus coming from the living room. "Kalika," I heard Alex—my chibi—shout. "Kalika! I need you! It's important!"

"Just a minute," I called back.

"Someone tried to ruin my innocence," she yelled.

I froze, jumping off the counter and marching into the dining room, seeing Alex, Adam, and four people I've never seen before. "Which one of these filthy lowlifes laid a hand on you?" I growled.

Alex explained the situation. "You see, these four weirdoes—sorry four lack of a better word—fell from the sky. The redhead girl landed on Adam."

"Who landed on you?" I growled, through gritted teeth. She pointed towards a really tall one with orange/red hair. "Listen you," I growled pointing at him, holding my knife out threateningly. "I'm going to go put this away, and then I'm going to teach you a lesson, you hear?"

"Kalika, please don't make a scene," Adam asked. "You still haven't recovered from the last fight you got in."

I started walking back to the kitchen. "You say that like _I _started that fight," I noted.

"Well…"

"I didn't start that fight," I growled. "That fat hippo started it!" I placed the knife into my handy dandy knife holder before marching back into the dining room. "Now, you were trying to make sexual advances on my chibi, eh?" I asked the very tall man.

"No, you seem to misunderstand-"

"No, you seem to misunderstand," I growled. "No one makes sexual advances on my chibi unless I say it's okay! Did I say it was okay for you to fall out of the sky and land on my chibi? No, I didn't. So unless you want a fist in your face, I suggest you go apologize."

"Oh, she's going to get it," a boy with sharp teeth and white hair with bluish tints said.

"You want some too," I giggled. "Never mind." Now, I couldn't stop giggling.

Alex screamed suddenly. "What? Who touched you?" I demanded.

"No, that's not it!" she said, grabbing a guy with bluish black hair that was styled to look like a…duck's butt? And the boy with the sharp teeth, pulling them across the room and away from me, and the two redheads.

"Alex, what…" I looked at the two. "Oh…I see…"

"You might have taken my soul, you demented ginger, but you three will not be able to steal the souls of these innocent mortals!"

I started laughing. "What? What are you talking about?" the redheaded girl demanded, adjusting her glasses.

I explained to them. "You see, here they think that gingers are soulless devil worshipers," I shrugged "Apparently coming into contact with one will result in the consumption of your soul or if you're lucky, death."

"What? That's just stupid! I have a soul!"

"That's exactly what a soulless ginger would say," Alex said, backing away.

"Don't worry," I told the other two. "I have plenty of ginger friends, so we could start a club of gingers and become best friends and go out at night and take people's souls when they're not paying attention," I said, smirking mischievously.

"How would we do that?" the tall man that I yelled at asked. "I don't know how to eat souls."

I leaned in close. "What's your name?"

"Jugo." I nodded.

"You?"

"Karin."

"Jugo, Karin, I am going to teach you how to trick someone into thinking they are safe and then…taking their souls," I whispered. I left the company of my two fellow gingers, walking up to the group. "Move I'm thirsty."

"No, you cannot pass, ginger!" Alex whispered.

"But I'm thirstyyyyy," I whined. "And I'm tireeeed. All that yelling made me thiiirrstttyyy. I want some wwaaaattteeerrrr!"

The one with the sharp teeth smiled, handing me a cup. I took it, smiling flirtatiously. "Thanks," I winked, taking a sip then handing it back to him.

I kissed him on the cheek before brushing my hand down his arm and smirking triumphantly. "Hey, guess what?"

"What?" he replied?

"I JUST STOLE YOUR SOUL! MWAHAHAHA!" my maniacal laughing fit was then interrupted by a coughing fit. "Can I have some water?" I asked him sheepishly once I could catch my breath.

He smirked. "No."

I looked up at him. "What? Nooooooo! Now I'm thirsty again! Ugh! And now I have to walk _all_ the way into the kitchen, get a cup and a container of juice and _then _I have to pour the juice. Then I have to put the juice back, and-"

He pressed his lips against mine and smirked. When he pulled back, his face still held the smirk. "I just took my soul back," he told me, handing me his cup.

I blushed and tried to hide it by taking a sip of his water. "Where did you get this water anyways…uh…insert name here…"

"Suigetsu," he said. "And I always have it with me."

"But where do you keep it?"

"Places," he replied. I spit out the water and handed him back his cup. "I think I'll just go get some Juicy Juice then," I told him.

**Yay! My second one-shot! Woot! Okay, please review and tell me what you think, I'd really like to know. Please and thank yous.**

**Loves and hugs, minion darlings.**


End file.
